staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Września 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać odc.74; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 15 września 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Pogoda 08:18 Z papieżem Benedyktem XVI w Austrii 08:35 Nowy Testament - Jezus Syn Boży; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Siódme niebo - Bez względu na Erica; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:25 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie odc.1 - Makarony; program dla dzieci 10:40 Brave New Girl: droga do kariery cz. 2; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:35 Zwierzęta świata - Instynkt macierzyński odc.2/4 - txt str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 12:05 Podróżnik - Jaipur 12:25 Dotknij życia - Moje Kilimandżaro; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2007) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy Jedynki; magazyn 13:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 15:05 Przebojowa noc 15:50 Sąsiedzi - Ach, Paryż!; serial komediowy TVP 16:20 Tajemnice Watykanu - Grób na wzgórzu - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 16:50 Przebojowa noc - kulisy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Przebojowa noc - kulisy 17:25 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Szkoła rodzenia; serial TVP 18:20 Serwis TV - program satyryczny 18:50 Przebojowa noc - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Stara sekwoja; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 22:05 Przebojowa noc - cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 22:55 Przebojowa noc - cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 23:45 Męska rzecz... Ciśnienie; thriller kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Siódme piętro; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1994) 03:15 U progu sławy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:15 Był taki dzień - 15 września 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Sennik polski; felieton 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller odc.2; serial TVP 06:40 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:05 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 511; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:30, 10:30 i Pogoda: 9:00, 10:05 10:40 W łonie matki odc.2 - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - Różne priorytety; serial TVP 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 87; serial TVP 13:25 Święta wojna - Energio-Oszczędny; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - Mężczyzna, który stoi obok; telenowela TVP 15:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:05 Wakacyjna Filharmonia Dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (1) 17:00 Wakacyjna Filharmonia Dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (2) 17:40 Na wyłączność 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Europa da się lubić - Ludzie Europy 20:00 Miss Polonia 2007 - finał (1) 20:55 Miss Polonia 2007 - finał (2) 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Gorączka; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Krwawy werdykt; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 02:55 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:18 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Historia nie kończy się nigdy!; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:03 Zagrożenia na talerzu - odc. 1; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:02 Dzień Kotana ; koncert; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Dzień Kotana ; koncert; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:28 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:58 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Kurier; STEREO 00:48 Pogoda; STEREO 00:51 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:18 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (498) 06:45 Jesteśmy 07:15 Power Rangers (502) 07:45 Hugo 08:15 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (21) 09:15 Pasjonaci 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (261) 10:45 Psiakość - komedia, Kanada/USA 1999 13:00 Czarodziejki (66) 14:00 Formuła 1 15:00 Się kręci 15:15 Daleko od noszy (125) 15:45 Tylko miłość (1) 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 17:45 Dzień kangura 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Mamuśki (19) 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają 22:30 8 mm - thriller, USA 1999 01:00 Desperaci - thriller, USA 2000 03:15 Dziewczyny w bikini 04:15 Nocne randki 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:55 Uwaga! 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak max 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11:30 Sopot Festival 2007 13:40 Gala boksu w Kirkcaldy 14:30 Na Wspólnej 16:20 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz 17:20 Siłacze 18:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (1) 19:00 Fakty, Pogoda, Sport 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania 5 (62): Pokaz mody 20:35 Kryminalni 7 (77): Klucze 21:40 Mission: Impossible - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 00:10 Następny piątek - komedia, USA 2002 01:50 Gala boksu w Kirkcaldy 03:10 Telesklep 03:30 Nic straconego TVN 7 07:45 Wyścig po kasę 08:55 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy 10:35 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 12:05 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 12:35 Mój przyjaciel delfin 2 - film przygodowy 14:35 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:10 Patrol - serial sensacyjny 16:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 20:10 List w butelce - dramat obyczajowy 22:50 Zielona mila - dramat obyczajowy TV 4 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 Na topie - wywiad z... 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 10:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Nikon 10:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 13:00 Wielki biały ninja - komedia 14:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 16:50 Niezwykłe sztuki walki - film dokumentalny 19:00 Zamiana Żon (2) - reality show 20:00 Goło i wesoło - komedia obyczajowa 22:00 Wirtualna miłość - komediodramat 00:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Belgii - kwalifikacje 01:10 Gangsterski rap - dramat kryminalny 02:50 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:25 Lenny Kravitz - „Lenny Live” - koncert 04:15 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:00 Pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:40 Pogoda 10:50 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Sposób na intrygantkę - komedia 15:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Niezwykła przygoda króla Artura - film przygodowy 18:00 Ojciec mojej córki - komedia 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Z namiętności - thriller 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 00:10 Nieposkromiona żądza - film erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 905; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 906; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 907; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 908; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 909; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Szkoła magów kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Spiżarnie - zapasy na trudne czasy ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Karnawał na Wyspach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Folkogranie - Kapela Brodów - Nowa Tradycja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - Nalewka Dionizego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 51; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Tracki smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Na dobre i na złe - Nie wszystko da się kupić; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tuliola-Sylwina i Albin Tybulewiczowie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:05 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Uwierzyć w bociany; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o ... - Forum Mediów Polonijnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 495; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Duchy pustyni; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - Goście z zaświatów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót) cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Niemcy; dramat kraj prod.Polska, USA (1996); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Per Oscarson, Matthew Sullivan, Vivian Schilling, Scott Cleverdon, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Peter Thoemke, Mark Folger, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Katarzyna Figura, Edward Żentara; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Miss Polonia 2007 - finał (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 495; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Duchy pustyni; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - Goście z zaświatów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 51; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - Nalewka Dionizego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Niemcy; dramat kraj prod.Polska, USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:10 Telezakupy 08:10 Ja, Klaudiusz (8/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 09:10 Hemingway i Callaghan (1) - film biograficzny, Kanada 2003 11:00 Kałków Godów 13:00 W kuchni z Jamiem (7) 14:00 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 14:20 Czerwone węże - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981 16:20 Ostrożnie, yeti! - komedia, Polska 1960 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 (18/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 19:00 Bez pardonu 2 (19/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2000 20:00 Falcon Beach 2 (19) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2006 21:00 Falcon Beach 2 (20) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2006 22:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (22) - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 23:40 Bez pardonu 2 (18/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 00:30 Bez pardonu 2 (19/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2000 01:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 01:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:20 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 02:50 Zdrowy Puls - magazyn medyczny 03:20 Taaaka ryba 03:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 09:30 Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 10:30 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 11:00 Dania Nowa Zelandia - piłka nożna 13:00 Kanada Ghana - piłka nożna 14:00 Brazylia Chiny - piłka nożna 16:00 Vuelta a Espańa - kolarstwo 17:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Brazylia Chiny - piłka nożna 19:00 Mistrzowie Endurance w Magny-Cours - wyścigi endurance 20:30 Aleksander Powietkin Larry Donald - boks 21:30 Ricky Hatton Jose Luis Castillo - boks 22:30 Solheim Cup w Halmstad - golf 23:30 Fight Club - sporty walki Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 11:00 Wielka Brytania Niemcy - baseball 13:45 Tour de Pologne - kolarstwo szosowe 15:00 Niemcy Hiszpania - baseball 16:00 Wyścig w Spa-Francorchamps - seria gp2 17:15 Mistrzowie Endurance w Magny-Cours - wyścigi endurance 18:00 Pro Armwrestling League - siłowanie na rękę 18:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Hiszpania Holandia - baseball 21:30 Wyścig w Spa-Francorchamps - seria gp2 22:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 22:15 Mistrzowie Endurance w Magny-Cours - wyścigi endurance 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Tour de Pologne - kolarstwo szosowe 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Polsat: Sport 06:45 Magazyn rowerowy - magazyn sportowy 07:00 Grand Prix Belgii - formuła 1 08:55 Anglia RPA - rugby 11:00 Grand Prix Belgii - formuła 1 12:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:55 Nowa Zelandia Portugalia - rugby 14:55 Walia Australia - rugby 17:00 Studio F1 - formuła 1 18:55 Mistrzostwa Europy mężczyzn w Hiszpanii - koszykówka 20:55 Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki - sporty walki 00:00 Bernard Hopkins Roy Ritchie - boks TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Kronika tygodnia - magazyn 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:55 Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy TVN Turbo 06:00 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 13:00 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:50 Raport Turbo: Frankfurt - magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:20 Raport Turbo: Frankfurt - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 21:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 21:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 08:10 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 09:05 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Polska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 09:30 Delia na lato: Wakacje w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 10:50 Na słodko 2: Bita śmietana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 11:15 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Waters i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 12:15 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Polska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Czekoladowa uczta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 13:45 Martha 2: Rosie O'Donnel - talk show odc. 10 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 15:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 2 15:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Kanapki i drobne przekąski - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 16:15 Nagi szef: Ciepłe bułeczki - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 16:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Jak nas uwieść - porady dla mężczyzn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 18:00 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:30 Przepis na sukces: Torty artystki - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 18:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 19:20 Surfing po menu 4: Otago i Canterbury - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/8 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 20:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Grecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Kanapki i drobne przekąski - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 21:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Rick Stain i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Południowych Indiach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:35 Kuchnie Białego Domu - film dokumentalny 23:20 Jamie w domu: Pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 23:50 Szef kuchni!: Niebezpieczne związki - serial komediowy odc. 15 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:20 Przepis na sukces: Torty artystki - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 00:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 01:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 01:55 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:25 Para w kuchni 2: Jak nas uwieść - porady dla mężczyzn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:00 Kuchnie Białego Domu - film dokumentalny 03:45 Przepis na sukces: Torty artystki - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 04:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 04:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 05:20 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 CANAL+ 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Anioł w Krakowie - film obyczajowy reż. Artur "Baron" Więcek, wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Ewa Kaim, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Goliński Polska 2002 09:00 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany reż. Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2006 10:40 Królową być - komedia reż. Valérie Lemercier, wyk. Valérie Lemercier, Lambert Wilson, Catherine Deneuve, Michel Aumont Francja 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:35 Fletch żyje - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Hal Holbrook, Julianne Phillips, R. Lee Ermey, Richard Libertini USA 1989 16:20 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny reż. Justin Lin, wyk. Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang USA 2006 18:10 X-Men: Ostatni bastion - film SF reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Famke Janssen Francja/ USA 2006 20:00 Premiera Hustle & Flow - dramat sensacyjny reż. Craig Brewer, wyk. Terrence Howard, Anthony Anderson, Taryn Manning, Taraji P. Henson USA 2005 22:00 Get Rich or Die Tryin' - dramat biograficzny reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. 50 Cent, Joy Bryant, Terrence Howard, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 00:00 Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy reż. Franco de Pena, wyk. Anna Cieślak, Arno Frisch, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere Polska/Luksemburg 2005 01:45 Hawana - Miasto utracone - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andy Garcia, wyk. Andy Garcia, Dustin Hoffman, Tomas Milian, Inés Sastre USA 2005 04:15 Przetrwanie miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Daniel Craig, Samantha Morton, Rhys Ifans, Bill Nighy Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:55 Poirot - Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 CANAL+ Film 07:00 Wybory - komedia reż. Alexander Payne, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon, Chris Klein, Jessica Campbell USA 1999 08:40 Rzeki i przypływy - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Riedelsheimer, wyk. Niemcy/Finlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Ci Irlandczycy - serial komediowy odc. 17 USA 2006 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Eureka: Nieoczekiwany powrót - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 10:55 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 12:45 W wirze - film sensacyjny reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Usher Raymond, Chazz Palminteri, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Robert Davi USA 2005 14:20 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 14:50 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 16:50 Deser Marcel! - film krótkometrażowy 17:00 Ostatni traper - film dokumentalny reż. Nicolas Vanier, wyk. Francja/Kanada/Szwajcaria 2004 18:40 Historia Megumi Yokoty - film dokumentalny 20:00 Życie Carlita - Początek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs USA 2005 21:35 Nowa policyjna opowieść - dramat sensacyjny reż. Benny Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Nicholas Tse, Mak Bau, Tak-bun Wong Hongkong/Chiny 2004 23:40 Hustle & Flow - dramat sensacyjny reż. Craig Brewer, wyk. Terrence Howard, Anthony Anderson, Taryn Manning, Taraji P. Henson USA 2005 01:35 Rozpustnik - dramat biograficzny reż. Laurence Dunmore, wyk. Johnny Depp, John Malkovich, Samantha Morton, Rupert Friend Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:30 Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 05:10 Deser Łopata - film krótkometrażowy 05:30 Constans - film psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Tadeusz Bradecki, Zofia Mrozowska, Cezary Morawski, Małgorzata Zajączkowska Polska 1980 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Lekkoatletyka Golden League 2007: Memorial Van Damme (Bruksela) 09:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 09:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 10:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Widzew Łódź 12:15 Lekkoatletyka Golden League 2007: Memorial Van Damme (Bruksela) 14:25 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Hotspur - Arsenal Londyn 16:30 NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 17:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - Zagłębie Lubin 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 02:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Graeme Dott i John Higgins - magazyn sportowy 03:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 03:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Ruch Chorzów - Zagłębie Lubin 05:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06:00 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 07:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 07:50 Diabeł w pudełku - komedia reż. John McKenzie, wyk. Anjella Mackintosh, Brian Mitchell, Kenneth Collard, Katy Wix Wlk. Brytania 2006 09:25 Imagine: John Lennon - film dokumentalny reż. Andrew Solt, wyk. John Lennon, Yoko Ono, Paul McCartney, George Harrison USA 1988 11:10 Księga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Shaye, wyk. Chris Young, Josie Bissett, Tricia Leigh Fisher, Keith Coogan USA 1990 12:35 Nowojorskie opowieści - komediodramat reż. Francis Ford Coppola, Martin Scorsese, Woody Allen, wyk. Nick Nolte, Rosanna Arquette, Mia Farrow, Woody Allen USA 1989 14:35 Pięcioro dzieci i coś - film przygodowy reż. John Stephenson, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Freddie Highmore, Alex Jennings, Jonathan Bailey Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:05 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 18:05 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 19:30 Premiera Beyonce B-Day Tour - koncert 20:25 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia reż. Mitch Rouse, wyk. Matt Dillon, Steve Zahn, Christina Applegate, Andrea Bendewald USA 2004 22:00 Bez cenzury: Brzozowa 51 - film dokumentalny reż. Doug Block, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2005 23:30 Bardzo długie zaręczyny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Gaspard Ulliel, Jean-Pierre Becker, Dominique Bettenfeld USA/Francja 2004 01:40 Football Factory - dramat kryminalny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Dudley Sutton, Frank Harper, Tamer Hassan Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 03:40 Control - thriller SF reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Ray Liotta, Willem Dafoe, Michelle Rodriguez, Stephen Rea Aruba/USA 2004 05:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 07:25 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 09:05 Magia zmysłów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Mayeda Berges, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Dylan McDermott, Nitin Ganatra, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 10:40 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 12:15 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 14:05 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja - film familijny reż. Anders Gustafsson, wyk. Hampus Nyström, Daniel Bragderyd, Börje Ahlstedt, Niklas Hjulström Szwecja 2005 15:35 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 17:00 Biała hrabina - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Ivory, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Natasha Richardson, Vanessa Redgrave, Lynn Redgrave Wlk. Brytania/USA/Niemcy/Chiny 2005 19:15 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 21:00 Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny reż. Christopher Nolan, wyk. Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Katie Holmes USA 2005 23:15 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny reż. Matthew Vaughn, wyk. Daniel Craig, Tom Hardy, Jamie Foreman, Sally Hawkins USA 2004 01:00 Deadwood - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 2005 01:50 Na tropie zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Joe Carnahan, wyk. Jason Patric, Ray Liotta, Dan Leis, Lloyd Adams USA/Kanada 2002 03:35 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 05:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Humor Orientu - komedia reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Fred Dalton Thompson, Penny Marshall, Victoria Burrows USA 2005 11:40 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 10 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 12:45 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 11 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 13:50 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 15:20 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 16:40 Humor Orientu - komedia reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Fred Dalton Thompson, Penny Marshall, Victoria Burrows USA 2005 18:20 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 19:55 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 187 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 14 USA 2006 22:25 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Karen Kopins USA 1990 23:55 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 01:45 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 187 02:20 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 14 USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 07:50 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy reż. Claire Simon, wyk. Camille Varenne, Gilbert Melki, Kader Mohamed, Marion Maintenay Francja 2006 09:40 Mój mały świat - komedia reż. Lucy Phillips, Glen Scantlebury, wyk. Roberto Bacalski, Andy Comeau, John Heard, Debi Mazar USA 2004 11:20 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 12:55 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 14:45 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 16:20 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 18:05 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Daleka północ - dramat obyczajowy reż. Niki Caro, wyk. Charlize Theron, Frances McDormand, Elle Peterson, Thomas Curtis USA 2005 22:05 Zakazany owoc. Premiera Miasto ponętnych żon - film erotyczny reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Glori-Anne Gilbert, Frankie C. Cullen, Dylan Bailey, Barbie Bennett USA 2007 23:30 Zodiak - thriller reż. Alexander Bulkley, wyk. Justin Chambers, Robin Tunney, Rory Culkin, William Mapother USA 2005 01:10 Pod Czerwoną Kakadu - komediodramat reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Max Riemelt, Jessica Schwarz, Ronald Zehrfeld, Ingeborg Westphal Niemcy 2006 03:15 Dorwać małego - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito USA 1995 05:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Rene Russo - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 08:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 10:20 Wzór piękności - film SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Albert Finney, James Coburn, Susan Dey, Leigh Taylor-Young USA 1981 11:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmy animowane - magazyn filmowy 12:20 Terje Pitbull - komedia reż. Arild Fröhlich, wyk. Petrus A. Christensen, Joergen Foss, Kristin Skogheim, Atle Antonsen Norwegia 2005 13:45 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Michaił Barysznikow, Gregory Hines, Helen Mirren, Isabella Rossellini USA 1985 16:00 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 17:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan - magazyn filmowy 18:15 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 20:00 Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Goldman, wyk. Emily Barclay, Michael Dorman, Robert Morgan, Anthony Hayes Australia 2006 21:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Rozrywkowe dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Sieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Peter Finch, William Holden, Faye Dunaway, Robert Duvall USA 1976 00:00 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 2 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:55 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 02:50 Ritz - komedia reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Jack Weston, Rita Moreno, Jerry Stiller, Kaye Ballard Wlk. Brytania 1976 04:20 Dwóch twardzieli - komedia kryminalna reż. Juan Martínez Moreno, wyk. Antonio Resines, Elena Anaya, Rosa Maria Sarda, Jordi Vilches Hiszpania 2003 Ale Kino! 08:00 Przepraszam za kung-fu - komediodramat reż. Ognjen Svilicic, wyk. Daria Lorenci, Filip Rados, Vera Zima, Luka Petrusic Chorwacja 2004 09:20 Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę - melodramat reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Andy Garcia, Meg Ryan, Ellen Burstyn, Tina Majorino Argentyna 1984 11:30 ale krótkie! Przeistoczenia - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:10 Nosiła żółtą wstążkę - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Joanne Dru, John Agar, Ben Johnson USA 1949 14:00 Lot "Intrudera" - film wojenny reż. John Milius, wyk. Danny Glover, Willem Dafoe, Brad Johnson, Rosanna Arquette USA 1991 16:05 Best - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary McGuckian, wyk. John Lynch, Ian Bannen, Jerome Flynn, Ian Hart Wlk. Brytania 2000 18:00 Gusta i guściki - komediodramat reż. Agnes Jaoui, wyk. Anne Alvaro, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Alain Chabat, Agnes Jaoui Francja 2000 20:00 Karmazynowy przypływ - thriller reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Denzel Washington, Gene Hackman, Matt Craven, George Dzundza USA 1995 22:10 ostatni seans Po drugiej stronie - film kryminalny reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Omar Epps, LL Cool J, Stanley Tucci, Pam Grier USA 1999 23:55 Desperatki - dramat sensacyjny reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. Jada Pinkett Smith, Queen Latifah, Vivica A. Fox, Kimberly Elise USA 1996 02:00 Odważny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Johnny Depp, wyk. Johnny Depp, Marlon Brando, Elpidia Carrillo, Marshall Bell USA 1997 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki O dzielnych krasnoludkach i niedzielnych gościach - film animowany 08:55 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Zapomniana melodia - komedia reż. Jan Fethke, Konrad Tom, wyk. Aleksander Żabczyński, Helena Grossówna, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Alina Żeliska Polska 1938 11:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 11:05 Wypowiedź: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 11:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Eroica - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Połomska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Henryk Bąk Polska 1957 12:50 Rodzina do kina 13:00 Rodzina do kina Inspekcja pana Anatola - komedia reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Barbara Połomska, Helena Makowska, Aleksander Dzwonkowski Polska 1959 14:20 Rodzina do kina Tajemnica żółtego naleśnika - film dokumentalny reż. Leonard Pulchny, wyk. Polska 1959 14:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik 15:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik Krzyżacy - film historyczny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 18:20 Bareja wieczorową porą 18:25 Bareja wieczorową porą Nie ma róży bez ognia - komedia obyczajowa reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Kowalska, Jerzy Dobrowolski Polska 1974 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pieczone gołąbki - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Adam Mularczyk, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Litwin, Wacław Kowalski Polska 1966 22:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Cudów nie ma - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Polska 1968 22:30 KinOFFteka - w Ameryce 22:36 KinOFFteka Kasia + Wojtek = Energia - film krótkometrażowy 22:54 KinOFFteka Ściany są drzwiami - etiuda filmowa reż. Wojtek Szczytko, wyk. Wojtek Szczytko, Kasia Głowacka, Czesia Olszewska Polska 2005 23:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 23:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 111 dni letargu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Piotr Machalica Polska 1984 01:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii Pawiak - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Polska 1966 01:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii Martwa natura - film dokumentalny reż. Marek Wortman, wyk. Polska 1970 01:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Las Piaśnicki - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Wudzki, wyk. Polska 1990 02:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik 02:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik Krzyżacy - film historyczny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 Hallmark 06:00 Zabłąkane duchy - film obyczajowy reż. David Wellington, wyk. Juliana Wimbles, Michael Monty, Lothaire Bluteau, Marsha Mason Kanada 1999 08:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni - film fantasy odc. 1/2 reż. John Henderson, wyk. Randy Quaid, Whoopi Goldberg, Colm Meaney, Roger Daltrey Niemcy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1999 10:00 Zbrodnia bez kary - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Megan Ward, Morgan Weisser, Rutanya Alda, David Proval USA 2004 12:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni - film fantasy odc. 1/2 reż. John Henderson, wyk. Randy Quaid, Whoopi Goldberg, Colm Meaney, Roger Daltrey Niemcy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1999 14:00 Zbrodnia bez kary - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Megan Ward, Morgan Weisser, Rutanya Alda, David Proval USA 2004 16:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjaną - dramat obyczajowy reż. Adam Arkin, wyk. Juliette Lewis, Kelsey Keel, Shirley Knight, Amelia Campbell USA 2001 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 McBride: Czas umrzeć, madame - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, Claire Coffee USA 2005 22:00 Whiskey Echo - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Callum Keith Rennie, David Alpay, Dominique McElligott Kanada/Irlandia 2005 00:00 Domniemanie - thriller reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Sean Allan, Chandra Berg, Jay Brazeau, Rhonda Dent Kanada 2006 02:00 Whiskey Echo - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Callum Keith Rennie, David Alpay, Dominique McElligott Kanada/Irlandia 2005 04:00 Zabłąkane duchy - film obyczajowy reż. David Wellington, wyk. Juliana Wimbles, Michael Monty, Lothaire Bluteau, Marsha Mason Kanada 1999 Comedy Central 07:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 111 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:25 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 112 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:50 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 113 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 08:15 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 114 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 08:40 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 115 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 302 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 119 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 120 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 121 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Alex - serial odc. 107 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 12:55 Alex - serial odc. 108 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 303 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 304 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 503 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 504 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 505 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 122 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 123 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 106 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 107 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 108 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Alex - serial odc. 109 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 17:55 Alex - serial odc. 110 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 18:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 204 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:40 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 205 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 206 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:35 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 20:25 TBA - film wyk. USA 1995 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 316 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 317 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 601 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 23:40 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 207 00:30 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 606 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 701 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 104 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 105 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 106 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 1992 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 Australia 2001 15:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 1992 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 1997 17:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 18:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 1992 20:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2005 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2003 23:00 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 00:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 1998 02:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2005 03:00 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 04:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 1992 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 135 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 24 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 135 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 135 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 24 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Rozmowy radiowe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Ellen Greene, Leslie Hope, John C. McGinley USA 1988 23:50 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 00:40 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 24 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:30 Rozmowy radiowe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Ellen Greene, Leslie Hope, John C. McGinley USA 1988 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 11:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada 1997 12:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 13:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 21 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 15:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 16:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 18:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada 1997 19:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 21 Kanada 1997 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 22:00 Mroczny wojownik - film SF reż. Jason Yee, wyk. Jason Yee, Tony Todd, Thomas Braxton Jr., Sean Conant USA 2005 23:40 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 00:30 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 01:20 Mroczny wojownik - film SF reż. Jason Yee, wyk. Jason Yee, Tony Todd, Thomas Braxton Jr., Sean Conant USA 2005 National Geographic 06:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 06:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali - film przyrodniczy 08:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 10:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: La Loire Atlantique - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Triumf życia: Odwieczny wyścig zbrojeń - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Podobne do nas: Medycyna - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Australia - serial przyrodniczy 16:00 Katastrofa: Supertornada - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Katastrofa: Trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa: Wybuch wulkanu Pinatubo - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Katastrofa: Huragan Floyd - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Pod obserwacją - film dokumentalny 21:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Pod obserwacją - film dokumentalny 03:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kamizelki kuloodporne/Roboty/Spadochroniarze - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombinezon astronauty/Silnik diesla/Neony - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda wzdłuż ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na snowboardzie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Megamost - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kamizelki kuloodporne/Roboty/Spadochroniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombinezon astronauty/Silnik diesla/Neony - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda wzdłuż ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na snowboardzie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Megamost - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 69 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Ropa naftowa i lód na Sachalinie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Produkcja - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Eragon - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Twarz - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Zamach bombowy na Bali - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Planete 05:45 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/6 06:20 Adventure Trophy 2006 - film dokumentalny 06:55 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 07:30 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 08:00 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 08:30 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: W krainie jednorożca - serial przyrodniczy odc. 27/28 10:10 F-4 Phantom II - film dokumentalny 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Słońce w nocy: Pomagać, książka i słowo - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Koń i wielbłąd, szczęście - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 12:20 Droga Ameryko! Listy z Wietnamu - film dokumentalny 13:55 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Duch nomadów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 24/28 15:35 Ubranie - druga skóra - film dokumentalny 16:35 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Wynalazki Herona - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 17:35 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Ostatnia granica - serial przyrodniczy odc. 21/28 19:20 Žižek! - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Koniec projektu Neubacher - film dokumentalny 22:05 Premiera. Seans Planete Muzyczny hard core - film dokumentalny 23:25 Kim jesteśmy?: Ewolucyjna zawierucha - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 00:25 Niewidzialni - film dokumentalny 02:20 Człowiek i zwierzę: Homo delphinus - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 03:15 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Regensburga do Pasawy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 03:45 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Pasawy do Linzu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 6, część 1 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 19, Ślub stulecia reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 6, część 2 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Krasnal niezgody USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Turniej koszykówki USA 1998 12:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Nie zmieniaj się reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 12:55 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 20, Amnezja reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:35 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 18, Niewygodna prawda Francja 2006 15:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wyznanie miłości reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 16:25 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 13, Ostatnia noc lata reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Więzy rodzinne reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 18:15 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Ryzyko w miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 19:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 10, Karty i przemoc USA 2003 20:05 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 11, Krew i piasek USA 2003 21:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 6, Niebezpieczne związki reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 21:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Intruz reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 22:45 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Już po wszystkim reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 23:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 3, Absolwent USA 2003 00:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 4, Doraźne orzeczenie USA 2003 00:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 01:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 01:35 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 1, Pilot serialu 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 1 Włochy 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 MTV Video Music Awards - skróty 14:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 16:00 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Toxic Britney Spears - jak się kręci teledyski 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 19:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji: Ultimatum Bourne'a 20:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 20:30 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 15:20 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY, 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Hajsometr 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big in America - reality show odc. 12 19:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:55 Guwernantka - melodramat reż. Anatole Litvak, wyk. Bette Davis, Charles Boyer, Jeffrey Lynn, Barbara O'Neil USA 1940 09:15 Tess Harding - komedia obyczajowa reż. George Stevens, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Fay Bainter, Reginald Owen USA 1942 11:10 Jankes w Eton - komediodramat reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Edmund Gwenn, Ian Hunter, Peter Lawford USA 1942 12:40 Szkarłatne godło odwagi - dramat historyczny reż. John Huston, wyk. Audie Murphy, Bill Mauldin, Robert Easton, Tim Durant USA 1951 14:00 Rewia na Broadwayu - musical reż. Vincente Minnelli, Lemuel Ayers, Roy Del Ruth, wyk. Fred Astaire, Lucille Ball, Judy Garland, Gene Kelly USA 1946 15:50 Guwernantka - melodramat reż. Anatole Litvak, wyk. Bette Davis, Charles Boyer, Jeffrey Lynn, Barbara O'Neil USA 1940 18:10 Gladiatorzy - film przygodowy reż. Jorgo Papavassiliou, wyk. Stephan Hornung, Andrea Cleven, Marion Mitterhammer, Dierk Prawdzik Austria/Niemcy 2003 19:40 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop - komedia kryminalna reż. George Pollock, wyk. Margaret Rutherford, Robert Morley, Flora Robson, Stringer Davis Wlk. Brytania 1963 21:00 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton, Susan Anbeh USA 1995 22:55 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu - thriller SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Richard Benjamin, Yul Brynner, James Brolin, Alan Oppenheimer USA 1973 00:25 Żyd Jakow - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Alan Bates, Dirk Bogarde, Georgia Brown, Hugh Griffith USA 1968 03:00 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton, Susan Anbeh USA 1995 05:00 Tess Harding - komedia obyczajowa reż. George Stevens, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Fay Bainter, Reginald Owen USA 1942 Zone Europa 08:00 Powrót Ringa - western reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Fernando Sancho, Lorella De Luca, Nieves Navarro, Antonio Casas, Mónica Sugranes, Víctor Bayo, Tunet Vila, Juan Torres, Jose Halufi, George Martin Włochy / Hiszpania 1965 09:45 List do Ameryki - dramat reż. Iglika Triffonova, wyk. Phillip Avramov, Ana Papadopulu, Peter Antonov, Andy Barret, Joreta Nikolova, Krassimir Dokov, Maya Novoselska, Valentin Goshev, Liubov Liubcheva, Yordan Bikov Węgry 2001 11:25 Ucieczka z Sobiboru - dramat reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Alan Arkin, Joanna Pacula, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Jack Shepherd, Emil Wolk, Simon Gregor, Linal Haft, Jason Norman, Robert Gwilym, Eli Nathenson, Kurt Raab, Eric P. Caspar, Hugo Bower, Klaus Gr Wlk. Brytania / Jugosław 14:00 Daredevil: żart - film krótkometrażowy 14:15 Zemsta Sandokana - film przygodowy reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Philippe Leroy, Massimo Foschi, Néstor Garay, Sal Borgese, Mirella D'Angelo, Teresa Ann Savoy, Adolfo Celi Włochy 1977 16:25 Świerszcze w trawie - dramat reż. John Duigan, wyk. Mischa Barton, Sam Rockwell, Christopher McDonald, Kathleen Quinlan, Miles Meehan, Bruce McGill, David Barry Gray, Eric Mabius, Angie Harmon, José Orlando Araque, Beth Grant, Tom Aldredge, Odin the Do Wlk. Brytania 1997 18:15 Pożegnanie z filmem: Maskotka - dramat reż. Janos Rozsa, wyk. Janos Ban, Ottilia Borbath, Cecilia Esztergalyos, Julia Nyako Węgry 1981 20:00 Salon filmowy - Bigas Luna: Księżyc i pierś - komedia reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Biel Durán, Mathilda May, Gérard Darmon, Miguel Poveda, Abel Folk, Genís Sánchez, Xavier Masse, Victoria Lepori, Xus Estruch, Jane Harvey, Vanessa Isbert, Jordi Busquets, Diego Fernández, Salvador Ang Hiszpania / Francj 21:40 Kansas City - dramat sensacyjny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Jennifer Jason Leigh, Miranda Richardson, Harry Belafonte, Michael Murphy, Dermot Mulroney, Steve Buscemi, Brooke Smith Francja/USA 1996 23:40 Blandine czyli nowa wojna płci - film erotyczny reż. Bruno Garcia, Obsada: Celine Tran, Benoit Clerk, Vincent Oge, Maeva Sahli, wyk. Francja 2003 01:20 Intymny spektakl - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Monika, Lady Shade, Estelle Desanges, Mike, Philippe Lejeune Francja 2003 02:10 Księżyc i pierś - komedia reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Biel Durán, Mathilda May, Gérard Darmon, Miguel Poveda, Abel Folk, Genís Sánchez, Xavier Masse, Victoria Lepori, Xus Estruch, Jane Harvey, Vanessa Isbert, Jordi Busquets, Diego Fernández, Salvador Ang Hiszpania / Francj Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 140 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 141 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 142 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 143 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 49 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 32 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Trzecie życzenie - film fabularny reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 20 19:00 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 10 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 22 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Monika - film fabularny reż. Eduard Cortes, wyk. Ana Fernandez, Antonio Resines, Pep Molina, Alex Brendemuhl Hiszpania 2003 01:00 To jest życie: Masz oczy mojego dziecka - serial odc. 50 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 100 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 101 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 102 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 103 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 104 Kolumbia 2004 BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Binka - serial animowany 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Top Gear Xtra - talk-show motoryzacyjny 10:00 Sztuka przetrwania wg Raya Mearsa - serial poradnikowy 11:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 12:00 Mastermind - teleturniej 12:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 14:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów - program dokumentalny 15:00 Walka o wagę - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Amazonia: Prawda i mit - program popularnonaukowy 16:30 Potęga przyrody - program przyrodniczy 17:00 Zwierzęcy szpiedzy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 19:00 Doktor Who - serial sf 19:45 "Doktor Who' - kulisy - program dokumentalny 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Przyjaciele i potwory - dramat obyczajowy 22:45 Dreszczowce - serial komediowy 23:00 Palarnia - serial komediowy 23:30 Catherine Tate i jej show - program rozrywkowy 00:00 EastEnders - serial komediowy 01:00 Przyjaciele i potwory - dramat obyczajowy 02:45 Dreszczowce - serial komediowy 03:00 Palarnia - serial komediowy 03:30 Catherine Tate i jej show - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Zwierzęcy szpiedzy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Mieszkać we Francji - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci CNN 06:00 World News - program informacyjny 06:30 World Report - program informacyjny 07:00 World News - program informacyjny 07:30 World Business This Week - magazyn ekonomiczny 08:00 News Special 09:00 World News - program informacyjny 09:30 Global Office 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 World News - program informacyjny 12:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 13:00 World's Untold Stories 13:30 Living Golf - program sportowy 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News - program informacyjny 15:30 Global Office 16:00 News Special 17:00 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 17:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Global Edition 18:00 World News - program informacyjny 18:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 World News - program informacyjny 19:30 Mainsail 20:00 World News - program informacyjny 20:30 Global Office 21:00 News Special 22:00 World News - program informacyjny 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 World News - program informacyjny 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Global Edition 00:00 World's Untold Stories 00:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 01:00 World News - program informacyjny 01:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 World News - program informacyjny 02:30 TalkAsia 03:00 Larry King Weekend - wywiad 04:00 This Week at War 05:00 World News - program informacyjny 05:30 World Sport - program informacyjny Discovery Travel & Living 06:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Nepal - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 07:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj - serial dokumentalny 08:05 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:30 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue - serial dokumentalny 10:50 World Cafe - Azja: Dżajpur - serial dokumentalny 11:15 World Cafe - Azja: Singapur - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Nepal - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj - serial dokumentalny 14:05 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:30 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue - serial dokumentalny 16:50 World Cafe - Azja: Dżajpur - serial dokumentalny 17:15 World Cafe - Azja: Singapur - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Nepal - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj - serial dokumentalny 20:05 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 20:30 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:00 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki - serial dokumentalny 21:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hiszpania - rodzina Domecq - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 01:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 01:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Im większe, tym lepsze - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Mongolia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hiszpania - rodzina Domecq - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Przygoda z golfem: Bali - serial dokumentalny Trace TV 07:00 Best Of Code 07:05 Rnb 07:35 Playlist 12:00 Best Of Code 12:05 Urban Hit 12:50 Focus: Gwen Stefani 13:50 Playlist 15:00 Best Of Code 15:05 French Only 15:35 Playlist 16:00 Urban Hit 30 18:00 Playlist 19:00 Best Of Code 19:05 Africa 19:35 Playlist 21:00 Legend 22:00 Playlist 23:00 I Love My Mix 00:00 Best Of Code 00:05 Sound System 00:35 Playlist 01:00 Urban Hit 01:45 Playlist 04:00 Best Of Code 04:05 Playlist Fashion TV 6:00 Fryzury i makijaże 6:30 Kolekcje zimowe 6:45 First Face 6:55 F People 7:00 Bielizna 7:30 Moda i film 7:45 Tendencje w modzie 7:55 F People 8:00 Stroje plażowe 8:30 Modelki 8:45 Moda i sport 8:55 F People 9:00 Tygodnie mody 9:30 Hity sezonu 9:45 Fotografowie mody 9:55 F People 10:00 Moda i film 10:30 Tygodnie mody 10:55 F People 11:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 11:30 Fotografowie mody 11:55 F People 12:00 Tygodnie mody 12:30 Modelki 12:45 Tendencje w modzie 12:55 F People 13:00 Tygodnie mody 13:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Fryzury i makijaże 14:55 F People 15:00 Projektanci mody 15:30 Fotografowie mody 15:55 F People 16:00 Tygodnie mody 16:30 Przeznaczenie mody 16:55 F People 17:00 Models Special 17:30 Projektanci mody 17:55 F People 18:00 Nagrody Model Awards 18:30 Stroje plażowe 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Bielizna 19:45 Modelki 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Kolekcje zimowe 20:45 Tendencje w modzie 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Fryzury i makijaże 21:45 Hity sezonu 21:55 F People 22:00 Tygodnie mody 22:30 Stroje plażowe 22:45 Moda i muzyka 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Moda i film 23:55 F People 0:00 Midnight Hot 0:50 F Party 1:00 Tygodnie mody 1:30 F Floor 1:45 Bielizna 1:55 F Party 2:00 F Hot 2:30 Moda i muzyka 2:55 F Party 3:00 Tygodnie mody 3:30 Modelki 3:55 F Party Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2007 roku